Soledad
by Misao-21
Summary: Cap VI!,Gomen, no se que me paso – susurro viéndola, aun podía ver rastros de su ropa ninja y cerro los ojos tratando de volver en si.No olviden dejarme reviews!
1. Necesidades

****

Soledad

By Misao-19

Nota de la autora: Rk no es mío y esto es un universo paralelo xD.

****

I.- Necesidades

-. Estas segura que es aquí?.- pregunta una jovencita pequeña, de un larga trenza, mientras observa un gran edificio.

-. Si , en el diario dice que es aquí, es nuestra oportunidad.- sonríe una joven de coleta alta, y de cabellos negros azulados.

-. Seguro quedaremos, las dos.- dice la mas pequeña .

-. Si, seremos las mejores.- sonríe la mas alta, mientras abraza a su amiga y deciden entrar al edificio.

Miles de personas corrían de lado a lado, gritando cosas y otras con carros de ropas, intentaban entrar en el ascensor, las dos jóvenes miraban con atención todo.

-. Esto es un caos.- sonrío la pequeña.

-. Vamos a la recepción .- comento la otra, tirando a su amiga que sé habia quedado embobada mirando las ropas.

Una mujer de cabello negro corto, con lentes y unos auriculares, parecía hablar sola, mientras apretaba botones y traspasaba llamadas.

-. Si, las ultimas tenidas van en camino.- contestaba mientras agregaba a otra llamada.-. Buenos días, Teen Angels, en que puedo ayudarle.-

-. Necesitamos..- comenzó la joven de coleta alta. Siendo callada por la telefonista por un dedo mientras seguía hablando.

-. Si digan?.- las miro a las dos y se saco el auricular.

-. Vinimos por el aviso del diario.- dijo la más pequeña.

-. Ok, piso 5.- dijo volviéndose a poner los auriculares y hablando nuevamente, la jovencita de coleta alta, trato de preguntarle mas pero la mujer le hizo con la mano que se fueran.

-. Quizás esto no es una buena idea.- murmuro la pequeña.

-. No te preocupes, vamos.- sonrío la mas alta, intentando llegar al ascensor tirando de la pequeña de la trenza que miraba todo.

-. No juegues con los botones...el 5.- dijo la mas alta.

-. Ok ok.- rio la de trenza apretando el botón 5 , así suspiraron las dos.

Al abrirse la puerta del ascensor, se encontraron con que todo el pasillo estaba lleno de jovencitas, habia una gran fila, esperando su turno para entrar a una puerta de vidrios.

-. Debemos sacar algún tipo de numero?.- pregunto la jovencita de la trenza a una de las chicas que estaba de ultima.

La otra solo sonrío y apunto a una mesa donde habia una joven de cabello negro largo anotando cosas.

-. Vamos.- sonrío la jovencita mas alta , asegurando su coleta alta, mientras la pequeña la seguía.

La joven que estaba tras la mesa, continuaba escribiendo cuando vio dos siluetas, delante de ella, levanto la vista y hablo.

-. Si?.- dijo mientras firmaba.

-. Venimos a inscribirnos.- dijo la mas alta.

-. Ok, mi nombre es Megumi , tomen asiento, necesito sus datos, les daré el numero y luego van a la fila ok?.- dijo megumi, tomando dos fichas , mientras las jovencitas se sentaban.-. bien tu primero.- dijo megumi apuntando a la mas alta.-

-. Hai.- dijo la jovencita.

-. Nombre, edad, ciudad proveniente, peso y altura, y estudios.- dijo megumi esperando para anotar.

-. Ok, mi nombre es Kaoru Kam , tengo 20 años, provengo de Tokyo, peso 60 kilos y mido 1.70 , estudio Medicina.- dijo kaoru sonriendo.

-. Bien, la siguiente.- dijo megumi apuntando con el lápiz a la joven de la trenza.

-. Soy Misao Maken, tengo 19, soy de aquí de Kyoto, peso 50 kilos y mido 1.62, estudio informática.- dijo ruborizándose misao.

-. Bien, kaoru eres el Nº 1025, y tu Misao Nº 1026, pasaran juntas, entreguen esto a Miko.- dijo megumi entregándoles los números, mientras las dos se levantaban.

-. Disculpe, quien es miko?.- dijo kaoru con duda.

-. El fotógrafo, apresúrense la fila avanza.- dijo megumi, mientras hacia sentarse a las próximas jóvenes.

Kaoru y Misao se miraron y sonrieron, ya estaban ahí, ahora solo era cuestión de conseguir un lugar dentro de la famosa empresa de modelos, Teen Angels y listo, tendrían la universidad asegurada.

........Hacia tres meses, que vivían juntas, pagándose entre las dos, las cosas, sus padres solo les ayudaban con la universidad, y se costeaban solas sus alimentos y locomoción, pero en este ultimo tiempo, ya no podían seguir así, la universidad subía y el dinero de los padres no alcanzaba, necesitaban hacer algo, y que mejor que esto...pensaron las dos........

****

Fin del primer capitulo.

Misao-19

Nihao!!!!, aquí estoy denuevo jejejeje, este es mi nuevo proyecto, aunque tenia otros, decidí subir este, pues eh tenido una crisis de múltiples ideas xD, jejeje pero bueno espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.

Este fic reemplazara a Aoshi-Peluche, que próximamente escribiré el cap final y quizás un bonus si les gusta ^^.

Además, este fic, contara con la participación de las parejas A/M por supuesto xD, ( aoshi sama *0*), y K/ K, y quizás S/M , solo quizás.. xD.

Comentario: gracias por la ayuda de Eve-chan en un pequeño detalle y el apoyo de Miao xD :P.

Besos nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Ja ne ^^.

Misao-19

**__**

-.-.- Aoshi y Misao por siempre.-.-.


	2. Fotografías

****

Soledad

By Misao-19

Nota de la autora: Rk no es mío y esto es un universo paralelo xD!.-

II.- Fotografías.-

-. Mou..kaoru no avanza nunca!!!!!.- regaño misao ,mientras jugaba con el lacito de su larga trenza.

-. No seas impaciente, hay mucha gente que querías que nos atendieran de inmediato a nosotras?.- dijo kaoru mientras miraba al techo y suspiraba.

-. Si!!!, no tenemos todo el día.- grito misao, haciendo que las demás chicas las miraran.

-. No somos modelos misao, estamos aventurándonos.- dijo resignada kaoru por la reacción de su amiga.

-. Ya.. pero igual mínimo de respeto ne?.- pregunto sentándose en el suelo misao.

-. Misao kami, levántate que modales.- murmuro ruborizada kaoru.

-. ¬¬, lo unico que has hecho es regañarme, estoy cansada estamos desde las 8 aquí y son las 12 ¡!!.- dijo misao arrastrándose sentada mientras avanzaban a la puerta.

Ya faltaban dos grupos de chicas, y entraban ellas, la espera habia sido larga, pero aunque no se lo dijeran una a la otra, sus corazones rogaban en que fueran aceptadas.

-. Apenas salgan ellas, entramos nosotras!!!!!!.- gritaba misao saltando y abrazando a kaoru.

-. Si!!, estoy nerviosa.- dijo kaoru tratando de respirar.

-. Yo tambien, supongo que ellos nos explicaran.- dijo misao sonriendo.

-. Números 1025 y 1026!.- grito un chico , Misao y Kaoru levantaron la mano y caminaron hacia la puerta, se tomaron de la mano y entraron.

-. Suerte.- susurro misao a kaoru.

-. Suerte.- susurro tambien kaoru.

Miraron la sala, y habían distintos sets de fotografía y mucha gente, iluminadores y maquilladores, se acerco un hombre rubio y de ojos azules con unos lentes.

-. Hola, soy Miko, pasen Okon les guiara hacia sus camarines y Omasu les dará la ropa que usaran, luego vienen aquí,ok?.- dijo Miko, mientras sonreía y se giraba.

-. Gomen, demo nosotras nunca hemos modelado.- dijo kaoru un tanto nerviosa.

-. No se preocupen, aquí se les dirá todo, uds sigan a okon.- contesto sin voltear.

Kaoru miro hacia misao que iba preguntándole cosas a la tal okon, que caminaba rapidamente hacia una puerta, ella camino tambien para seguirlas.

-. Omasu viene en dos minutos, esperen aquí.- dijo okon cerrando la puerta y dejándolas sola.

-. Viste todo!!, seremos famosas!!!.- grito misao toda sonrojada.

-. Mou ojalá.- dijo kaoru dejando la tensión a un lado.

Luego se abrió la puerta y entro otra chica parecida a okon, con dos pequeños trajecitos.

-. Toma este es para ti 1025.- dijo okon mirando a kaoru, y entregándole unos pantalones cortos muy cortos, color negro, y una polera blanca que dejaba ver su espalda, y tenia estampada una rosa.

-. Además de esto.- agrego okon, entregándole una chalas rojas muy altas.

-. Arigato.- dijo kaoru sonrojada, por la ropa.

-. Y esto es para ti 1026.- dijo okon. Entregándole a misao una minifalda, ultra corta, de color azul con dos aberturas a los lados y una especie de bufanda.

-. Disculpa que es esto?.- dijo misao tomando la supuesta bufanda con un lacito largo.

-. Es tu peto.- dijo okon.

-. QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- grito misao haciendo que medio estudio de fotografía mirara hacia los camerinos.

-. Mira es así.- dijo okon parándose tras ella y poniéndole la tela encima , que tapaba sus senos y caía.

-. Y como asegurara eso?.- pregunto inocente kaoru.

-. Aquí es donde entra esto.- dijo okon tomando el lacito largo y rodeando a misao, por debajo de sus senos y ajustándolo.

-. Ves?, no se demoren, luego van con omasu las maquillara, ten tus chalas.- dijo a misao, entregándole unas chalas negras y saliendo.

Mientras dentro de los camarines, misao se miraba al espejo con el peto.

-. No me pondré esto!!!.- grito a kaoru.

-. Basta , esto fue tu idea así que no regañes, te ves linda.- dijo kaoru.

-. Hey!!!, aló kaoru, voy medio desnuda y tu tambien.- dijo misao mostrándole la espalda descubierta de kaoru.

-. Ya, vamos recuerda que necesitamos quedar.- dijo kaoru poniéndose las chalas rojas.

Luego que misao dejara de regañar y finalmente se pusiera la minifalda, que de hecho fue otro grito sonoro, cuando vio que tenia dos aberturas a los lados, y sin olvidar el grito que dio cuando vio el pantaloncillo corto de kaoru que tenia pequeños cortes . 

Solo luego estuvieron listas y salieron, la verdad se veían muy hermosas, pero aun llevaban kaoru su coleta alta y misao su trenza.

Omasu se acerco a ellas y las guío a unos espejos, y se sentaron.

-. Bien, resaltaremos tus ojos misao.- dijo poniéndole sombras celestes en los ojos un poco de brillo en la cara y arreglando sus pestañas, luego un leve rosado en sus labios y estuvo lista.

-. Vaya no me reconozco.- dijo misao, viéndose, y esperando que omasu terminara con kaoru.

., ahora veras como dejo a tu amiga.- dijo omasu, poniéndole una sombra media violeta en los ojos a kaoru y arreglando sus pestañas, luego le puso un labial rojo, y brillo.

-. Estan casi listas.-agrego.

-. Casi?, que aun hay mas?.- dijo kaoru mirándose y mirando a misao.

-. Si suéltense el cabello.- dijo omasu.

-. Ah No!!!!!!!!!!!! .- dijo misao levantándose de golpe mientras miko se acercaba a ellas.-. mi cabello no.- dijo tomando su trenza.

-. Vamos misao, es necesario parece.- dijo kaoru.

-. Demo.. de..mo.- decía misao mirando como omasu soltaba su trenza.

-. Bien estan listas, 1025 y 1026 vamos.- dijo miko, haciendo que misao y kaoru , tomaran sus números y pasaran al primer set de fotos.

-. Y que hacemos?.- dijo misao, aun mirándose el cabello.

-. Pónganse de espaldas y sonrían mirando a la cámara, luego saludaran y kaoru se sentara en el cubo y misao tu estarás al lado de ella riendo y tomándole un poco de cabello .- dijo miko, haciendo que dos chicos, pusieran unos especie de ventiladores uno frente a misao y otro frente a kaoru.

-. Rían naturales, el viento dará el efecto.- dijo miko, tomando muchas fotos, y luego otros fotógrafos mas se acercaron

Misao y Kaoru comenzaron a reír como si les hubieran contado un chiste muy bueno, y sus cabellos se confundían, lo unico que veían era el Flash de las cámaras.

-. Precioso, sigan sonrían.- decía miko, cambiando rollos y tomando mas fotos, junto a los demás. En su mente estaba seguro que estas dos chicas serian los próximos rostros de muchas revistas y marcas.

Lo que no notaron ninguna de las dos, fue que el hijo del dueño de Teen Angels andaba ahí.

Solo se veía una figura alta desde el frente y tras miko, mirando con detención a las jovencitas, en especial a las joven.. misao.

****

Fin del segundo capitulo.

Misao-19

Nihao!!!!, gracias por apoyarme en este nuevo proyecto eh!!, enserio me hacen muy feliz niñas T-T me moshone xD! Arigato.

Ojalá que les haya gustado este capitulo, me dejan reviews, para saber que les pareció eh!! 

Ahora los saluditos especiales ( Los primeros de este fic!!!!):

****

Hitokiri-miao-miao: Busu!!! xD!!, arigato por tu review, oye nombres nuevos porque quise hombre, es que algunas cambian apellidos y yo lo hago y es delito xD!, pero ya si te complica lee solo el nombre jajajaj, arigato Miao.

****

Kaory: Kaoru!, gracias por tus palabras, me alegraron mucho, y no te preocupes que ya comienzo el cap final de A-P y amazonas ya actualice ayer ^^. Espero te guste este cap nos vemos.

****

Cleoru Misumi : Gracias por el review niña, espero te guste este capitulo, y yaaaaaaaaaa que los apellidos estan lindos y me gustaron, lee solo los nombres como la busu y listo nanet que lio uds dos eh jajajaja xD!.

Eve-chan: Gracias eve, además este cap es mas largo son 12 paginas, espero te guste, en todo caso yo comencé este que reemplazara a A-P, y tu aun no terminas!!!, A-p esta a un paso del final, así que tu preocúpate de actualizar que me impaciento xP, besos.

****

Bizcochia U-u: Gracias poly, tu siempre tan tierna, espero te guste este cap y me digas que te parece tu opinión es importante ^^, besos.( actualiza pronto)

****

Shezaei-neko: otra!!!! ( misao-19 mira amenazante a shezaei), bueno los apellidos los invente y punto xD! Jejeje lee los nombres y no te hagas problemas, ^^. Gracias por tu apoyo en todos mis fics, te lo agradezco mucho, besos.

****

Julieta F.: July xD! Lili xP jajajaja, gomen nasai nuevamente, gracias por dejarme un review eh!! , las ideas me salen de esta mentecita bella e imaginativa, tengo muchas xD! Y sobre sano jajaja aun no ha aparecido pero ya veras que cosas hace ^^. Besos.

****

Gaby: gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste el cap, y me dejes un mensajito besos ^^.

****

M.S Arashi Sumeragi: espero estés mejor eh jajaja, y si era una larga fila -_-U jejeje, ojalá te guste este cap y me dejes tu comentario, cuídate besos.

****

Mer1: gracias por tu apoyo a todas mis ideas, eh , deberás lo agradezco, espero te guste este capitulo nos vemos ^^.

****

Mary-chan1: mou jajaja dame tiempo, prometo subir pronto el cap final de A-P, por ahora llevo dos fics, déjame respirar entre este y amazonas seré un lío xD!, gracias por tu apoyo besos.

****

Meikyo: hoa Mei, gracias por tu mensaje , aquí este cap es mas largo y espero te guste nos vemos ^^.

****

Bunny DE saito: Gracias bunny, espero te guste el cap, y me digas que te parece.

(misao mirando de reojo a abuelito rosa).. misao-19: deja de llamarme comadreja, abuelito rosa!!!! ¬¬*..., iré a tu comisaria a cantarte en frente de todos incluso de cho para que se ría con ganas ya veras!!!! ( misao-19 preparando una travesura)

besos bunny cuídate ^^. E insisto el empieza ¬¬*.

Bueno son todos muchas gracias, espero no olviden dejarme algún animo en este capitulo, se cuidan.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Ja ne ^^.

****

Misao-19

**__**

-.-.-.- Aoshi y Misao por siempre.-.-.-


	3. Reuniones

****

Soledad

By Misao-19

Nota de la autora: rk no es mío y esto es un universo paralelo xP.

****

III.- Reuniones.-

Solo se veía una figura alta desde el frente y tras miko, mirando con detención a las jovencitas, en especial a las joven.. misao.

Omasu se acerco al oído de miko, y le advirtió de la presencia del hijo del dueño, que en la actualidad llevaba todo el manejo de la empresa.

-. Nos solicita a reunión ahora mismo, y pregunta si ya escogimos a las dos modelos que nos faltaban.- pregunta omasu.

Miko aun seguía sacando fotografías, mientras kaoru y misao, parecían muy animadas. Susurro.

-. Dile que estan escogidas, que iremos en 5 minutos a la sala de reuniones.- susurro miko a omasu, que camino lentamente hasta el frío hombre que estaba atrás, comentándole lo dicho por miko.

El hombre alto, solo asintió a omasu, sin dejar de ver a las jovencitas y se giro sin decir una palabra hacia la sala de reuniones. Donde se propuso esperar paciente.

-. Es todo chicas.- dijo miko haciendo que apaguen los ventiladores y las luces.

-. De verdad? Y que te parece, nos contratan?.- dijo kaoru sonriendo.

-. Ya estan contratadas.- dijo sonriente miko.

-. Estamos aseguradas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- grito misao, haciendo que kaoru le tapara la boca.

-. Okon, dile a megumi que no tome mas fichas, y que desalojen el lugar, ya estan escogidas las muchachas.- hablo miko a okon que camino a paso rápido hacia fuera.

-. Pueden ir a cambiarse.- dijo omasu sonriente a misao y kaoru.

-. Hai!.- dijeron las dos .

-. En 5 minutos las quiero aquí, tendremos una reunión.- dijo miko, antes de desaparecer.

Las chicas se miraron, y caminaron hacia los camarines, según kaoru los pies le mataban, ella no acostumbraba a usar chalas altas, y no le gustaba mucho, y demás esta decir que misao, estaba en las mismas circunstancias.

-. No puedo creerlo, nos han escogido al momento.- dijo kaoru.

-. Es que somos irresistibles.- sonrío riendo misao.

-. Ya que no te lo creas, o tendré que aguantarte durante toda mi vida .- reía kaoru.

-. Muy graciosa.- murmuraba semisonriente misao, mientras se ponían sus ropas.

-. Por suerte hoy no hemos tenido clases en la u, por celebraciones.- suspiraba kaoru.

-. Si, yo tenia examen de sistemas, tendré que llegar a estudiar mucho T.T para el próximo martes, ahora que seré famosa, debo estudiar mas.- ríe misao.

-. Hai hai, señorita soñadora, jajaja, para que necesitaran que nos quedemos?.- se pregunto kaoru en voz alta.

-. Hay reunión con el hijo del dueño de la empresa.- irrumpió omasu, desde la puerta, para ordenar las ropas.

-. Ya veo.- murmuro kaoru, terminando de ponerse sus jeans y su camiseta ajustada azul.

-. Seguro nos darán algún regalo jajaja.- reía misao, ajustando el cierre de su falda plisada y poniendo rapidamente su camiseta ajustada blanca.

-. Vamos, desde ahora pertenecen a la compañía, y hay muchos puntos que querrán hablar con uds.- murmuro omasu, dirigiéndolas ahora hacia la sala de reuniones.

Dentro de esta aoshi miraba por los grandes ventanales, la ciudad, se veía completamente hermosa, habia un día precioso. En tanto miko, ponía en la mesa las fotos rápidas que recién habia tomado de kaoru y misao.

Luego entro Megumi, llena de papeles, sentándose frente a miko, y buscando desesperadamente las fichas de las dos jóvenes. Omasu y okon entraron y tomaron sus puestos junto a megumi tambien.

-. Permiso.- se oyó decir en la puerta de entrada a la sala.

Miko sonrío a kaoru, que entre abría la puerta y por debajo del brazo de kaoru se veían dos ojitos verdosos, misao estaba investigando.

-. Pasen, tomen asiento junto a mi.- dijo miko, levantándose y abriéndoles las sillas a las dos.

-. Arigato.- dijeron las dos rapidamente, entre sonrisas.

Aoshi que estaba junto a la ventana , se acerco a la mesa , y se sentó frente a todos.

Las chicas no lo habían visto, y se asombraron, misao penso que era un modelo o algo, aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados, el cabello negro y su piel blanca resaltaban mucho, aparte de su porte, estaba segura que tambien seria modelo.

-. Ojalá me tocara una foto con el.- penso para si misao, sonrojándose al acto.

-. Bien han sido elegidas, como las dos nuevas revelaciones para Teens Angels, y según tengo entendido estan en la universidad no es cierto?.- pregunto una educada megumi.

-. Hai, yo estudio Medicina, y misao Informática.- dijo kaoru mirándola.

-. Bien, tendrán que dividir muy bien su tiempo, pues necesitamos al máximo su esfuerzo.- contesto megumi.

-. Hai.- murmuro misao.

-. Bueno, les presento ahora formalmente, el es Aoshi Shinomori, es el hijo del dueño de la empresa y esta a cargo de todo.- dijo miko, mirando a aoshi , que solo se limito a abrir lentamente los ojos.

-. Mucho gusto señor Shinomori.- dijo kaoru, algo asombrada, que un tipo tan joven maneje semejante empresa.

Se inicio un minuto de extraño silencio, misao se habia congelado mirando los ojos azules de aoshi, y ciertamente no quitaba la vista de ellos, tanto como el, aunque aoshi parecía no mostrar ningún interés.

Kaoru le pego un codazo a misao en el estomago, haciendo que esta hablara.

-. Mucho gusto.- dijo apretándose la barriga, y mirando a kaoru de reojo.

Mientras, megumi ,omasu y okon, sonreían para si, el siempre habia tenido ese impacto en las nuevas jovencitas, que trabajaban por primera vez en la empresa.

-. Como ya me conocieron a mi, les repito soy Megumi Takani.- dijo megumi, tomando un sorbo de agua.

-. Tak...Takani?? dijo?.- tartamudeo kaoru.

-. Si megumi Takani.- dijo megumi con mas énfasis, sabiendo el resultado que provocaría su apellido en las jovencitas.

-. Ud... es... la...diseñ.a..dora... mas..- tartamudeaba kaoru, mirándola.

-. Mas importante de Japón!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, mi ropa es toda marca Takani!!!.- gritaba misao saltando de la silla y corriendo hacia megumi.

Misao le mostraba la falda plisada con la marca y reía.

-. Misao, ejem.. misao ven acá.- decía ruborizada kaoru.

-. Yaaa! .- sintió vergüenza misao, y se volvió a sentar.

-. Si bueno soy yo, que bueno que usen mis diseños, me halagan mucho.- rio megumi, mirando a misao y kaoru que estaban sonrojadas.

-. Bueno después de esto.- rio miko, haciendo que misao y kaoru lo vean enojadas.

-. Vendrán aquí, todos los días de 4 a 6 de la tarde, para sesiones de fotos, además el señor shinomori, ya habia conseguido que las dos nuevas, que entraran, hicieran de modelos para la empresa Coca cola, así que para eso necesitamos fotos.- dijo miko.

-. Mañana jueves, deben venir a la hora indicada y les daremos las ropas, que vestirán, y que es lo que espera la empresa para su publicidad ok?.- dijo megumi, anotando cosas.

-.si.- respondió kaoru. Mientras misao, miraba disimuladamente a aoshi, que estaba sentado con las manos en la mesa, y con su vista fija, en el vaso de agua que estaba frente a el.

-. Skechers, tambien ha firmado para nosotros, quieren que hagamos un comercial.- murmuro aoshi, sin quitar la vista del agua.

-. Bueno eso lo hablamos después chicas, les parece, primero coca cola.- dijo sonriendo miko.

-. Sus pagos serán los 5 de cada mes, y estarán en sus cuentas de banco correspondientes.- dijo aoshi levantando la vista hacia ellas.

-. Arigato.- dijo misao, mirándolo.

-.bueno desean saber algo mas?.- pregunto megumi.

-. Pues, hasta ahora nada mas, ah!! La ropa que usemos?? , nos la quedaremos.- pregunto tímidamente kaoru.

-. Claro que si, no se preocupen por eso, además la ropa que usaron recién pueden quedársela.- dijo megumi.

-. A no!!!!!, esa ropa otra vez no, quédensela, yo no la necesito.- dijo misao inflando las mejillas.

Haciendo con su gesto reír a todos, exceptuando a aoshi.

-. Nosotras debemos irnos ya.- dijo kaoru.

-. Si no se olviden de su horario, algo mas que agregar.- pregunto megumi a sus demás compañeros.

-. Nada ha sido un gusto.- murmuro aoshi.

-. Nos vemos, y muchas gracias.- dijo kaoru, saliendo con misao de la habitacion.

Mientras, dentro, omasu y okon habían vuelto a sus labores, lo cual dejaron a los tres superiores en la sala.

-. Y que te parecieron aoshi.- dijo megumi insinuante a aoshi.

-. Miko, las ha escogido, el sabrá por que .- se limito a responder aoshi.

-. Creo que tienen grandes posibilidades, son muy bonitas.- dijo miko mirando las fotos.

-. Dejenme sus fichas y fotografías, se las mostrare a mi padre.- dijo aoshi.

-. Ok nos vemos.- dijo megumi tomando sus cosas, semi molesta.

-. A las 9 tenemos reunión con las personas de coca cola, no lo olvides megumi.- dijo miko, mientras megumi cerraba rapidamente la puerta.

-. Te dejo entonces, yo tambien me retiro. Nos vemos mañana aoshi.- dijo miko, tomando tambien sus cosas y saliendo.

Aoshi se encontraba en silencio, con las fichas y fotos de las dos jovencitas frente a sus narices.

Tomo la foto de la joven de ojos verdes.

-. Misao, donde antes te he visto??.- dijo en voz alta, ahora sabiendo que estaba solo. Suspiro, aun sosteniendo la foto de misao.

En ese momento sonó su celular.

-. Hai?.- dijo aoshi, ahora de pie mirando la ciudad.

-. Aoshi, necesitamos hablar, juntémonos donde siempre.- dijo la voz.

-. Ok himura, pero nada de estupideces.- murmuro aoshi.

-. Ya te espero, tengo que contarte varias cosas relacionadas con tus sueños.- dijo himura.

-. Ok voy para allá.- dijo aoshi colgando el teléfono, y guardando todo en su portafolio, salió apresurado de el lugar.

Por otro lado misao y kaoru, caminaban a casa, riendo y soñando.

-. Seremos famosas!!!!, seremos famosas!!!!!.- gritaba misao .

-. Jajaja si ojalá, imagínate rostros de coca cola, increíble.- dijo kaoru.

-. Espérate a que sano sepa jajajajaja.- reía misao.

-. Mou, verdad, mañana le contamos jajaaj.- rio kaoru.

Asi entraron las dos a la pequeña casa, tenían un pequeño jardín adelante, donde kaoru cuidaba sus flores, y en el patio trasero misao tenia un columpio y mucho desorden. No era una casa muy grande, pero les alcanzaba para vivir las dos, con tres habitaciones, un baño, cocina y living juntos, no necesitaban mas...

****

Fin del tercer capitulo.

Misao-19

Nihao!!!!!!!!!!!, espero estén todos muy bien, bueno ojalá les guste este capitulo, que la verdad a mi me gusta mucho jejeje.

Aoshi ups xP ahora directamente a los saluditos especiales:

****

Mego: No te preocupes, y gracias por tu apoyo en este fic, arigato ^^.

****

Shezaei-neko: jajajaja, muchas gracias por tu review, me animan muchisimo, y bueno ya sabes quien es el dueño, espera a ver como himura conoce a estas dos xD!besos.

****

Rurouni-Andrea: Yahika!!! Chan!!! XD! Oneechan!, gracias por tus tres reviews, loquita, jajaja me gustaron mucho, ya te echaba de menos, cuídate y me dejas un mensajito besos ^^.

****

Meikyo: si si es aoshi, **^0^ **el todo bello!!!!, espero te guste el capitulo, nos vemos pronto y actualiza!!!!!!!, no olvides dedicarme el capitulo ya sabes cual a mi solitaaaaaaaaaaa!!.

****

Mer1: Gracias por tu apoyo, y como ves si es aoshi, ^^, espero tu comentario sobre este capitulo. Besos.

****

Bunny DE Saito: Nihao!, gracias por el apoyo bunny, jejeje ya ves como estan contratadas ya.^^.

Misao-19( ve curiosa a saito): tengo una radio con parlantes ultrafuerte, aunque tus guardas me esperen, escucharan igual jijijij ( risa traviesa) abuelito rosa, es inutil que te escondas ( misao-19 vestida de heidi) rumbo a la comiseria voy, rumbo voy, rumbo voy, rumbo a la comiseria voy ( misao-19 camina alegra cantando).

Besos bunny jejeje, nos vemos.

****

Gaby: ya ves como si es aoshi!!!, espero te guste el cap, nos vemos.^^.

****

Ali-Chan^o^: Gracias por tu comentario, y que bueno que encuentres mis fics originales, muchos besos, y ya va que aoshi ha aparecido, en el próximo capitulo, estarán sano y himura. Besos.

****

Eve-chan: yayaya, que pronto saldrán los demas,como le dije a ali, ya estarán en los próximos capítulos, no te desesperes ^^. Nos vemos besos y gracias.

****

Julieta F. ( July) : lili!!!!!!! XD!, que ya supiste que es aoshi, jejeje, y de el tema no se mucho, no soy modelo, pero me he estado informando jejeje besos y espero me dejes un review, para este cap lokilla.

****

Neo Cristal Serenity: Hoa, mucho animo para tus clases jejeje, gracias por el apoyo, y en cuanto al peto es una camiseta ajustada, que solo tapa los senos. ^^. Besos cuídate.

Listo!!, son todos, espero mas para este capitulo eh!!!!

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!!!.

Ja ne ^^.

****

Misao-19

**__**

-.-.- Aoshi y Misao por siempre.-.-.-


	4. Papeles

****

Soledad

By Misao-19

Nota de la autora: Rk no es mío y este es un universo paralelo xP!

****

IV.- Papeles.-

Aoshi caminaba a paso rápido al restaurante, himura lo habia llamado, y debía darle un poco de su tiempo, aparte eran amigos de años, y himura era el hijo del dueño de la empresa coca cola.

Entro rapidamente, y como siempre estaba sentado mirando hacia afuera en la ultima mesa de la esquina.

-. Que sabes de mis sueños?.- pregunto aoshi curioso, al sentarse.

-. Primero salúdame.- rio himura, dejando de mirar el vidrio.

-. Hola, himura dime?.- contesto aoshi serio.

-. No se, es que estuve yo tambien soñando y veía a dos chicas y una tenia la descripción que me diste, pense que quizás si hablamos, encontraríamos detalles no crees?.- dijo serio himura.

Aoshi miraba el vaso de agua que tenia enfrente, de echo nada mas eso hacia pedido desde que llego, y nisiquiera lo habia bebido.

-. Aoshi.. porque siempre ves los vasos de agua?.- pregunto himura.

-. No es tu problema.- murmuro aoshi.

-. Algo de eso es tu sueño?.- pregunto curioso himura.

-. Nada, nada déjame tranquilo, y para eso me llamaste tan rápido?.- murmuro aoshi de mala gana.

-. Quiero que me cuentes el sueño.- dijo serio himura.

Aoshi lo miro y volvió a bajar la vista al vaso.

-. Mañana, hoy he tenido demasiadas emociones juntas.- murmuro aoshi.

-. Como quieras.- dijo himura volviendo a mirar hacia fuera .

Asi se quedaron en silencio, los dos pensando en sus extraños sueños y cada uno en la jovencita de aquellos sueños que los atormentaban.

Al otro día, Misao y Kaoru fueron temprano a Teen Angels, después de que cada una terminara sus clases, alrededor de las 4, se dirigieron rapidamente a su primera sesión de fotos para una empresa.

-. Te dije que la reacción de sanosuke seria graciosa.- rio misao recordando.

-. Hai, fue muy cómica, lo recuerdo y me rio .- rio kaoru, terminando de vestirse.

****

Flash back.

-. Sano seremos modelos.- soltó kaoru, a su amigo de años sanosuke sagara, el estudiaba electrónica, y siempre se juntaban los tres en la universidad después de clases.

-. Que uds que???.- grito sanosuke, en medio del campus.

-. Ejem.. cállate baka!!, intentas que todo el mundo nos apunte por locos, bueno lo estas consiguiendo!!!.- grito misao poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-. Como quieres que reaccione comadreja, serán modelos, donde trabajan díganme, que clase de lugar es, que les preguntaron, les hicieron algo yo los mato.- grito comenzando a caminar a un lugar desconocido.

-. Sano detente.- dijo kaoru tomándolo de un brazo.

-. Que??.- grito sano exasperado mirando a misao tambien.

-. Somos modelos, no te imagines otra cosa.- rio kaoru, mostrándole una de las fotos que le dio miko antes de irse.

Sanosuke tomo la foto, donde las dos chicas se mostraban con las ropas algo ligeras, kaoru sentada en el cubo y misao tomando uno de sus cabellos, el efecto del viento las hacia verse terriblemente hermosas.

El recordó cuando ellas decidieron estudiar en la universidad de tokio, el no lo penso dos veces y tambien se inscribió, las conocía casi desde pequeñas, a las dos, ya que kaoru viajaba a Kyoto constantemente, y por fin estaban todos juntos en la misma ciudad. Y se fijo, en lo crecidas que estaban sus pequeñas .

Comenzó a retroceder con la foto y , las chicas lo vieron extraño.

-. Cabeza de pollo que pasa.- pregunto curiosa misao.

-. Sano estas bien?.- dijo tambien kaoru.

Sanosuke levanto la vista a ellas, y se las imagino, y pego un grito y se desmayo.

****

Fin del Flash back 

-. Nos costo un mundo a que reaccionara.- reía kaoru tapándose la boca.

-. Si es muy gracioso.- rio tambien misao.

-. El siempre nos ha protegido, quizás por eso se habia asustado.- rio kaoru.

-. Si demo nosotras lo protegemos mas a el.- rio misao tambien terminando de vestirse.

Habían terminado las fotos para coca cola.

La principal era donde las dos salían tendidas en el capo de un porche rojo, con bikinis y con una botella de coca cola en la mano.

Las otras habían sido en una playa, donde kaoru salía tendida y Misao sentada cada una con su botella de coca cola y un lindo fondo.

Y algunas donde estaban las dos de espaldas mirando al frente con sus bebidas en mano.

-. Esto estará en todas partes, no se sorprendan si ven sus fotos en los paraderos y edificios ok?, recuerden que es una empresa grande.- dijo miko sonriéndoles, cuando salieron de los vestidores, listas para irse a casa.

-. Y cuando estarán en las calles?.- pregunto kaoru mirando a miko y a omasu y okon.

-. Hoy en la noche estarán puestos, mañana por la mañana todo el mundo las vera.- rio miko .

-. Genial!!!!!.- rio misao.

-. Nos vemos el lunes! Entonces .- rio kaoru, y así se despidieron de todos en la compañía y salieron rumbo a su casa.

Misao antes de salir, se soltó de kaoru y recorrió los pasillos, buscando a la figura alta de ojos fríos.

-. No esta.- dijo desilusionada.

-. No esta quien?.- murmuro aoshi en su espalda.

Misao se giro y se sonrojo notoriamente.

-. Ka..kaoru me perdí.- tartamudeo misao.

-. Ya terminaron?.- dijo aoshi evitando cualquier tipo de reacción de su mente ante la pequeña.

-. Si nos íbamos y me perdí.- dijo misao ahora sonriendo.

-. Vamos.- dijo caminando y misao lo siguió, llegaron a la salida y kaoru la miro enojada.

-. Donde estabas, porque saliste corriendo así .- dijo kaoru mirándola.

-. No que te habías perdido?.- miro aoshi a misao.

-. Este bueno.. si.- dijo apretando la mano de kaoru, que sonrío.

-. Aun no conocemos bien la compañía .- rio nerviosa kaoru.

-. Hai, nos vemos.- dijo aoshi girándose y volviendo a caminar hacia el ascensor.

Kaoru miro a misao, enojada, sabia que ese hombre la habia dejado perpleja desde ayer pero tanto como para buscarlo?. Penso kaoru.

-. Fuiste a ver si lo encontrabas?.- rio kaoru.

-. Es muy extraño.- murmuro misao, empujando a kaoru por la salida.

Aoshi las vio salir, y luego entro al ascensor.

Eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche, cuando kaoru y misao salieron juntas de sus habitaciones.

-. Termine.- dijo kaoru.

-. Yo tambien, ese estúpido programa que no quería salir.- rio misao.

-. Pero te resulto?.- pregunto kaoru.

-. Si , tranquila, si no me resultaba tiraba esa computadora por la ventana .- rio misao.- y tu?.- agrego .

-. He terminado mis informes, aunque mañana espero repasar un poco la materia.- dijo kaoru tomando un vaso de leche.

-. Tendremos menos tiempo.- dijo misao evitando el decir "sábado".

-. Hai pero mañana tenemos que limpiar la casa, ya sabes que día es.- dijo kaoru, entregándole su vaso de leche.

-. Mou!!, sabia que dirías eso.- dijo desanimada misao.

-. No podemos vivir en este desorden, anda será divertido.- rio kaoru mirando la cara de misao.- además sano vendrá en la tarde.- rio agregando.

-. Vaya ayuda.- dijo irónicamente misao, sabiendo que sano llegaría a comer o a ver televisión.

-. Venga, vamos a ver televisión y comemos galletas.- dijo kaoru , sentándose en el sillón con una gran bolsa de galletas y prendiendo la televisión.

-. Ok!.- rio misao llevando un poco de helado y dos mantas.

Después de comer , reír, y pelear por el control remoto, se quedaron dormidas.

Al otro día Aoshi se levanto sobresaltado.

-. Kuso, otra vez.- dijo pasándose una mano por la frente, y mirando al vacío. Se giro y tomo el vaso de agua que estaba en su velador y lo tiro lejos.

-. No puedo seguir así.- murmuro pesadamente mientras se sentaba en la cama, solo en boxers.

Su celular sonó.

-. Si?.- dijo pesadamente .

-. Llévales los contratos, los envíe por express, saludos te envía tu madre.- dijo Saito Shinomori. El padre de aoshi.

-. Hai, besos a mama y a yahiko.- dijo aoshi cortando. Sus padres saldrían de viaje hoy sábado con su hermano pequeño yahiko. Y el no habia querido ir, no podía salir con todo lo que le sucedía, se excuso diciendo que tenia que estar al frente de Teen Angels.

Volvió a marcar.

-. Si.- dijo una voz alterada.

-. Soy yo, puedes hacerme un favor.- dijo aoshi.

-. Soñaste ¿?.- pregunto himura.

-. Si y tu?.- dijo aoshi.

-. Tambien.- murmuro himura.

-. Debo ir a la casa de las nuevas modelos y mi auto esta en reparaciones, me podrías acompañar?.- dijo aoshi.

-. Si voy espérame.- dijo himura.

Y cortaron el teléfono los dos al mismo tiempo.

Aoshi siempre habia sido mas callado, contrariamente a su hermano pequeño yahiko, que era muy alborotado, pero mas extraño y distante se habia puesto, por aquellos sueños, y himura era su unico amigo .

En otro lado, dos jovencitas yacían dormidas en un sillón tapadas por dos mantas.

-. Es tarde!!!!!!!!!!!.- grito kaoru haciendo levantar a misao de un salto.

-. Kami, quieres matarme!!!.- grito misao.

-. Es sábado, día de....- dijo kaoru sin terminar interrumpida por misao.

-. Hai día de limpieza.- murmuro misao pesadamente -. Iré a cambiarme hace mucho calor, abre las ventanas.- agrego

Kaoru sonrío, sabia que misao odiaba ordenar , prefería 10 veces estar entre su desorden, pero el día de limpieza es día de limpieza, penso abriendo las ventanas y caminando a su habitacion. Hoy estaría caluroso.

-. Y ¿? A donde vamos?.- dijo himura, mientras conducía.

-. Calle las rosas Nº 2628 .- murmuro aoshi, sentado a su lado mirando las calles.

-. Ok.- murmuro himura mirando por la gran autopista.

-. Es... ella!!!!!!!!!!.- grito himura, haciendo que de un momento a otro el auto comenzara a salírsele de control.

-. Que kuso te sucede.- grito aoshi viendo como esquivaban autos, pues kenshin se habia cambiado de pista y ahora todos los autos venían hacia ellos.

-. Kami era ella.- grito kenshin -. No estoy loco.- agrego.

-. Nos mataremos!!!!.- grito aoshi empujando el manubrio antes de que fueran chocados de frente por un camión . desviando el auto hacia otra pista.

-. Era ella aoshi, en un letrero de coca cola, acaso tu la encontraste?.- dijo kenshin deteniendo el auto justo frente a una gran foto de misao y kaoru, donde estaban de frente mirando.

-. Son las nuevas modelos.- murmuro aoshi.-. la pequeña me es familiar.- agrego.

-. Lo se tambien la e visto en sueños, son ellas.- dijo bajándose y mirando el letrero de cerca. Se detuvo a mirar los ojos de kaoru.

-. Ellas no saben nada, al parecer, quédate callado si.- murmuro aoshi.

-. Ahora vamos a verlas?.- dijo kenshin.

-. Si vamos.- dijo aoshi.

Haciendo que himura volviera al auto, y comenzaran a buscar la calle de la dirección de las chicas, aunque kenshin sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, y aoshi tambien, ninguno de los dos hizo otro comentario.

-. Ya estoy!!!!!!.- dijo misao saliendo con un pequeño shorts azul y la parte de arriba de su bikini celeste.

-. Mou yo tambien .- rio kaoru mientras se ponía un pequeño delantal blanco sobre su shorts blanco y en la parte de arriba llevaba la parte del bikini rojo que tanto le gustaba.

-. Que calor.- rio misao comenzando a mover los muebles de la sala, y kaoru tambien iniciaba su labor de limpiar la cocina.

-. Esto será un horno si no abrimos la puerta .- dijo kaoru abriendo la puerta de la parte de atrás de su casa.

-. Colgare la alfombra afuera.- dijo misao, sacando la alfombra y colgándola. Para volver y correr los muebles.- ayúdame!!!.- rio.

-. Ya!!!.- grito kaoru ayudándola con los sillones y la mesilla de centro.

-. Pongamos algo de música no?.- rio misao.

-. Ok!!!!.- agrego kaoru, volviendo a la cocina.

Misao puso la cancion " Quitémonos la ropa", de alexander pires.

Y así comenzaron a reír y a limpiar bailando.

-. Me encanta esta cancion!!!.- grito misao.

-. No te escucho!!!.- grito kaoru lavando unos servicios mientras bailaba acompasada a la música.

-. Olvídalo.- grito misao, mientras cantaba y bailaba barriendo el living.

En la casa se escuchaba solo el sonido de la música.

__

" te juro que te siento, aunque no digas nada..."

Misao comenzó a bailar mas lentamente y cantar y kaoru la miraba riendo.

-. _Y bésame amémonos despacio y luego quédate_.- canto misao y kaoru tomo el paño de secar la ropa y camino tambien a bailar.

-. _Ven deborame y bésame y dime de tus labios que quieres volver_.- canto kaoru bailando sensualmente, mientras las dos reían.

Kenshin detuvo el auto y miraron a la casa, pequeña pero con un lindo jardín. Se bajaron los dos y escucharon la música a todo volumen, seguro estaban allí.

" _Quitémonos la ropa que nos viene bien, recórreme despacio por toda la piel, y bésame, y bésame comámonos a besos ven deborame y bésame y dime de tus labios que quieres volver, abrázame y bésame amémonos despacio y luego quédate.."_

Sonaba por toda la casa.

Aoshi miro a kenshin, y este le asintió para entrar.

Tocaron la puerta una y otra vez y no respondían, pero habia música por ende tendrían que estar.

-. Vamos por atrás, seguro no nos oyen.- murmuro kenshin, con el corazón en su boca. Aoshi solo asintió.

Se detuvieron de golpe al mirar los dos por la ventana atrás, antes de llegar a la puerta que estaba abierta. La imagen los habia dejado congelados.

Kaoru bailaba lentamente con un pequeño bikini rojo, y un delantal blanco encima de su shorts y con un pequeño paño en sus manos.

Misao igualmente con los ojos cerrados bailaba, vestida de bikini celeste y un shorts azul.

Sencillamente no podían moverse, y la música seguía sonando 

"_Te juro que te siento, pequeña y delicada, y es un dulce narcótico maravilloso saber que me amas_.." volvía a sonar la cancion.

Kaoru giro lentamente y abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron unos violetas que fijamente la miraban, se detuvo y miro mas detenidamente para ver si no estaba soñando, un hombre pelirrojo de ojos violetas la miraban, y junto a el estaba.. shinomori el jefe de Teen Angels. Se giro y tomo a misao del brazo que bailaba aun con los ojos cerrados.

-. Que?? , déjame bailar.-grito enojada misao.

-. Mira a la ventana.- dijo kaoru.

Misao se volvió y vio al pelirrojo, y junto a el, el joven alto de ojos fríos.

-. Kami.- soltó misao.

Afuera aoshi y kenshin, que se dieron cuenta que habían sido vistos, se miraron asustados y caminaron a la puerta, casi temblando inusual en ellos.

-. Gomen..- murmuro aoshi.

-. Buenos días, pasen.- dijo kaoru, tratando de unir palabras, y sacando la ropa seca de ellas, de los sillones, de echo habían hasta pantaletas.

Misao corrió sonrojada y tomo toda la ropa de los brazos de kaoru y la fuera a tirar a una de las habitaciones.

-. Gomen ne.- agrego volviendo.

-. Vine a que firmaran los contratos, antes de ayer no se los entregue.- murmuro aoshi sacando unos papeles.

-. Hai.- dijo kaoru, sin dejar de ver al pelirrojo que habia lo mismo.

-.Aquí estan.- dijo aoshi poniendo los dos papeles en la mesa de centro y dejando un bolígrafo al lado.

Comenzó un silencio neutral mientras los cuatro se miraban y la música aun sonaba lentamente.

"_y que mejor que ahora que estas a mi lado, y que no tengo excusas para no creer, que ya no tengo miedo saber que te amo y que me quedare.."_

-. Les traeré un jugo.- dijo kaoru sonrojada caminando a la cocina, y sirviendo nerviosamente cuatro vasos.

Que kami me pasa, penso volviendo con los jugos de naranjas.

Misao que estaba sola con los dos hombres, aun no dejaba de mirar a aoshi, que ahora habia levantado la vista para verla tambien.

-. Gomen, el es Kenshin himura, es el hijo del dueño de la Coca Cola.- murmuro aoshi.

-. Mucho gusto.- agrego kenshin, saludando a misao y kaoru.

-. Soy Kaoru kamiya.- dijo kaoru dándole la mano y un pequeño beso en la mejilla, que los hizo temblar a los dos.

-. Yo misao makimachi.- dijo misao soltando una pequeña risita, por la cara de kaoru y kenshin.

-. Apaga el equipo.- soltó de golpe y sonrojada kaoru.

"_Recórreme despacio por toda la piel, y bésame y bésame.."_

-. Porque.- murmuro misao mirándola.

-. Apágalo ahora misao no podemos conversar con la música.- dijo kaoru completamente roja.

-. Le bajare volumen.- rio misao ahora ella tambien sonrojándose mientras fugazmente habia mirado a aoshi que la veía fijamente, y levantándose le bajo un poco de volumen.

-. Pueden leerlos lentamente si quieren.- dijo aoshi, mirando a misao de espaldas que le bajaba un poco el volumen a la cancion, y su cabeza le daba vueltas, con imágenes.

-. No te preocupes, firmamos de inmediato.- dijo kaoru, tomando el bolígrafo temblando, y sintiendo la mirada de kenshin sobre ella.

-. Apresúrate que me toca a mi.- dijo misao mirándola.

Kaoru le hizo un gesto con la cara, de que no la apurara y que porque no habia apagado la cancion, pues estaban las dos completamente rojas, a lo que misao contesto con la cara que no hacia falta.

-. Ya esta.- soltó kaoru dándole el bolígrafo a misao.

-. Yo lo leeré.- dijo misao echándose hacia atrás y subiendo los pies al sillón.

-. Baja los pies.- dijo kaoru tirándole las piernas.

-. Ay!! Ke?.- dijo misao, mirándola y kaoru le hizo el gesto de que aoshi estaba frente a ella y kenshin tambien.- gomen.- dijo sonrojándose y tapándose la cara con el contrato.

-. No debieron tomarse la molestia de venir aquí.- dijo kaoru.

-. Pero era importante, y necesario.- soltó kenshin, que la miraba embelesado, pensando que era solo otro sueño mas, hasta que aoshi tosió un poco.

-. No te preocupes, además no nos a costado nada.- dijo aoshi, olvidando el echo de que casi chocan por el descuido de himura al ver a las dos chicas en los carteles.

-. Ya estan sus imágenes en todas partes.- dijo kenshin.

-. Si??? Y como nos vemos!!!.- grito misao mirando al pelirrojo.

-. Muy.. Bien.- dijo finalmente kenshin, evitando el muy sexys, hermosas, atrayentes, inocentes, diosas ,etc, el mismo pensamiento que paso por la mente de aoshi.

-. Ya esta.- dijo misao pasándole el papel aoshi rozando sus manos, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran, aunque aoshi lo escondió muy bien mirando hacia otro lado.

Otro silencio se torno en los cuatro y solo sonaba apenas la cancion de fondo, mientras cada uno trataba de tomar calladamente de sus jugos de naranja.

Un golpe sonoro se escucho y un grito.

-. Llegue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- grito sanosuke, entrando con un bolso grande y su mochila, soltándola en el suelo, cuando vio a dos tipos sentados frente a misao y kaoru.

Kaoru y misao se pusieron pálidas, era sanosuke, quizás que semejante cosa podía hacer y aoshi y kenshin eran dos hombres importantes.

-. Disculpen.- sonrío sanosuke, tomando de un brazo a misao y kaoru y caminando a una esquina.

-. Quienes son.- dijo sanosuke mirando a kaoru.

-. Cállate baka, estan escuchando.- soltó misao tratando de calmarlo.

-. Quienes son.- volvió a preguntar.

-. El alto es el dueño de la compañía de modelos.- soltó misao tartamudeando y toda sonrojada.

-. El pequeño es el dueño de la coca cola.- dijo kaoru.

-. Pues bien, pero yo soy el dueño del Circo aquí!!!.- grito sano, haciendo que kaoru y misao le taparan la boca. Sabían que el siempre trataba de protegerlas.

-. No son malos sano porfa cállate.- dijo kaoru tirándolo para presentarlos.

-. El es sanosuke sagara, es nuestro amigo.- dijo misao tímidamente mirando a aoshi.

-. Casi HERMANO.- dijo sanosuke, estirando su mano con recelo para saludar a aoshi que miraba a misao, y a kenshin que miraba a kaoru.

-. Mucho gusto.- dijeron juntos aoshi y kenshin.

-. Bien en que estabamos.- dijo sanosuke sentándose en medio de misao y kaoru y abrazándolas a las dos.

Aoshi y kenshin, miraban a sanosuke con una especie de celos, y misao y kaoru lo unico que querían era que las tragara la tierra, sano por su parte sonreía y tomaba pacientemente del vaso de jugo de misao.

****

Fin del Cuarto Capitulo.-

****

Misao-19

Nihao!!!!!!!!!!!, espero estén todas (os) bien jejeje, gomen por la tardanza es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y casi no eh avanzado nada con los fics, pero hoy me detuve a hacer este capitulo, porque ya me habia demorado mucho y en la noche escribiré el de amazonas y mañana el de aoshi peluche, que es el que me he demorado mas, pero comprendan T-T estudio.

Bueno eso y quiero que me disculpen tambien porque esta vez no habrá saluditos especiales, jejeje solo nombrare a los tiernos y amables lectores que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un reviews.

Estos son las Personitas Especiales ( que mono sonó eso xP):

**Aoshi Shinomori (Zeke) ** **Little Mary-chan. ** **Gaby. ** **Bizcochia U-u. ** **Julieta F. (Lili xP). ** **Ali-chan ^0^ ** **Meikyo. ** **Asumi. ** **Rurouni-Andrea. ** **Sakura-Merl. ** **Chi2-chan. ** **Makimashi Misao ( fdssla) ** **Shezaei-neko. ** **Anny-chan. ** **Bunny De Saito ( y Abuelito Rosa xP!!!!). **

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, para mi es muy importante, y prometo que en el próximo capitulo, los saludo a todos como es debido. ^^ mientras en este estan nombrados. :D

Besos nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Ja ne ^^.

****

Misao-19

-.-.- Aoshi y Misao por siempre.-.-.-


	5. Celos

**Soledad**

**by**** Misao-19**

**Nota de la autora****: **Rk no es mío y este es un universo paralelo xD!!!.

****

****

**V.-Celos.-**

-. Bien en que estábamos.- dijo sanosuke sentándose en medio de Misao y kaoru y abrazándolas a las dos.

Aoshi y kenshin, miraban a sanosuke con una especie de celos, y Misao y kaoru lo único que querían era que las tragara la tierra, sano por su parte sonreía y tomaba pacientemente del vaso de jugo de Misao.

-. Este.. bueno creo que nosotros ya nos vamos..- susurro kenshin con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Kaoru se puso pálida y miro a Misao, diciéndole con los ojos que dijera algo para que se quedaran.

Sanosuke las sintió tensarse , cuando el tal kenshin hablo. Pensó que seria gracioso si que quedaban un rato mas.

-. Pero porque no se quedan a almorzar con nosotros..- dijo sanosuke insinuante.

-. Hai!!, podemos comer pizza .- dijo sonriente Misao, mientras trataba que sanosuke la soltara.

-. ..no..lo..se.- dijo Aoshi bajando la vista, mientras trataba que sus imágenes se fueran.

-. Vamos así aprovechamos de conocernos, Uds. no deben tener mas edad que sano.- dijo decidida kaoru mirando a kenshin con una sonrisa.

-. Pero si acaso están ocupados, en sus reuniones y cosas, esas las que hacen los hijitos de papa, no se preocupen, que yo almorzare con ellas.- dijo sanosuke, medio sonriente.

-. Sano córtala ¬¬!.- dijo Misao mirándolo.

-. Que te pasa comadrejita?.- dijo sano mirándola fijo a los ojos.

-. Basta ¬¬!.- gruño Misao mirando a otro lado.

-. Y que dicen?.- sonrió kaoru a los dos hombres frente a ella.

-. Pues yo no tengo nada que hacer y tu Aoshi?.- sonrió kenshin.

-. Esta bien, nos quedamos.- dijo Aoshi levantando la vista a mirar fijamente a sanosuke.

-. Perfecto!!!.- rió Misao, mientras miraba a Aoshi.

-. Ok llamare a la pizzería y pediré algunas bebidas.- rió kaoru, mientras quitaba la mano de sanosuke de su hombro y se dirigía hacia el teléfono colgado en la cocina.

-. Bien arreglare la mesa .- dijo Misao levantándose y caminando hacia kaoru que estaba de espadas completamente sonrojada.

Mientras sanosuke , miraba de pies a cabeza a los dos tipos.

-. Uds. no parecen dueños de ninguna empresa.- rió sanosuke echándose hacia atrás en el sillón.

-. ¬¬ sano!!!.- grito Misao, haciendo que Aoshi se girara a verla y ella volviera a buscar los platos toda colorada.

-. Tienes razón.- rió kenshin.- nosotros no somos los dueños, son nuestros padres.- agrego.

-. Vaya, y Uds. estudiaron algo??, o son simples hijitos de papa??.- rió burlescamente sanosuke. Siendo golpeado por una kaoru, que salio con el teléfono .

-. Baka compórtate, lo lamento.- rió kaoru volviendo a la cocina.

Mientras Misao aguantaba la risa, de ver a kaoru hacer el ridículo delante de Aoshi y kenshin.

Kenshin solo la siguió con la mirada sonriendo, que bello recordar eso, pensó, luego se giro a sanosuke que lo veía molesto.

-. Si a tu pregunta, yo estudio Leyes, seré abogado.- dijo sonriéndole kenshin, si sano quería ir contra la corriente , el lo dejaría pasar.

-. Y tu?, eres mudo?.- rió sanosuke ahora apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas y mirando a Aoshi.

-. No, y estudio informática también.- dijo Aoshi, mirando el vaso de jugo de Misao.

Sanosuke sonrió, esto seria muy bueno, pensó.

En tanto las chicas en la cocina miraban de reojo hacia el living.

-. Sano hará alguna estupidez.- dijo kaoru enojada mirándolos.

-. Tranquila, no mas que la tuya recién.- rió Misao, sin contenerse.-. es que nadie golpea a alguien delante de el muchacho que te gusta.- reía Misao apretándose las manos en la barriga, mientras miraba a kaoru que tenia las mejillas coloradas.

-. Basta no es gracioso, ese baka es un desubicado ¬¬.- dijo kaoru.

-. Ahora te gusta mucho la coca cola ne.- rió Misao, mientras veía a kaoru no despegar los ojos de kenshin.

Kaoru se sonrojo, girándose a buscar los individuales, mientras los ponía en la mesa.

Misao salio mientras hacia el pasillo y encontró el bolso de sanosuke.

-. Y esto?.- dijo mirándolo, mientras Aoshi y kenshin la miraban.

-. Es mi bolso.- rió sanosuke.

-. Demo tu tomas pensión.- dijo incrédula Misao.

-. Hai , demo el dinero tu sabes, me quedare a vivir con Uds.- rió sanosuke, haciendo que a Misao le apareciera una vena, y levantara el brazo como para darle un golpe , demo lo único que hizo fue tomarlo de la oreja, sonriendo.

-. Permiso, se los quitare un minuto.- dijo entre dientes Misao, llevando a sanosuke a la cocina.

-. QUE!!!!!!!!!!!.- grito kaoru, haciendo que kenshin se parara y caminara hacia ellos.

-. Esta ud., bien kaoru-dono?.- pregunto kenshin, mirando como sanosuke era acorralado por Misao y kaoru con dos espátulas de madera.

-. Hai.- sonrió nerviosa kaoru.-. es que tenia una mosca en su cabeza.- agrego riendo nerviosamente.

-. Sisi, verdad sano.- dijo Misao apretando su brazo, y haciendo que este soltara un rápido.

-. Hai, demo no debo ser descortés con sus invitados, voy contigo kenshin.- dijo sano, desapareciendo con kenshin hacia Aoshi.

-. Ese baka!!, ¬¬.- dijo kaoru enojada.

-. Por un lado, debes tenerle paciencia, no podemos dejarlo en la calle.- dijo apenada Misao.

-. Hai, demo tendrá que ayudarnos.- dijo kaoru llevando lo ultimo a la mesa.

-. Si si, tranquila, ya veras como ayuda .- rió Misao con una vena. Mientras sentían el timbre de la puerta.-. Yo voy!!!.- agrego.

Saliendo hacia el pasillo y a la puerta, y abriendo. El muchacho de las pizzas y bebidas estaba con la boca abierta.

-. Hola??, te sientes bien?.- dijo Misao

-. Yyo….tu…el…nosotros…demo..- tartamudeaba el chico.

-. Si?, me pasas las bebidas y las pizzas?.- sonrió Misao tomando las cosas.

-. Hai.. yo… tu…- dijo de nuevo el chico.

-. Que tanto ves , ya dinos cuanto es.- grito sanosuke desde atrás, junto a Aoshi y kenshin.

-. Na..nada.- se sonrojo el muchacho.-. me das tu…auto..grafo..- tartamudeo mirando a Misao.

-. Hai, que lindo!!!!.- grito Misao pasándole las cosas a kenshin y Aoshi, sin fijarse y tomando el lápiz del muchacho.

-. Bien, como te llamas, que emoción!!!.- grito Misao, cuando iba a comenzar a escribir, demo fue interrumpida por sanosuke que la agarro de la cintura y la tiro cerrando la puerta.

-. Que hiciste!! ¬¬. Baka!.- grito Misao.

-. Ponte una camiseta ahora , toma.- dijo sano, tirandole la camiseta blanca.-. y tu también kaoru.- grito, para que kaoru escuchara.

-. No deberías ser tan duro, con ellas.- dijo kenshin , interrumpiendo.

Sanosuke lo miro de reojo.

-. Bueno mis compañeros, demo como les dije el dueño de este circo soy yo.- sonrió  tomando a los dos por los hombros.

Misao lo miro enojada, y se puso la camiseta, saliendo hacia el muchacho que aun se encontraba en la puerta, y le dio un autógrafo y un beso en la mejilla. Volviendo feliz y encontrándose en la puerta a Aoshi.

-. Es mi primer autógrafo.- rió misao acercándosele.

-. Debes tener mas cuidado ahora, son conocidas.- musito Aoshi.

-. Hai, demo no importa, es lindo.- rió misao.

-. Si pero no es seguro, hablare con mi padre.- agrego Aoshi.

-. Es mejor que entremos o las pizzas se enfriaran.- rió misao, mirando que Aoshi las sostenía.

-. Gomen..- susurro aoshi entrando mientras, misao lo seguía mirándolo detenidamente, hoy no lo había visto con su terno, sino que andaba con unos jeans y zapatillas, junto a una camiseta azul pegada al cuerpo con una flanja amarilla en el pecho, se veía.. estupendo. Pensó suspirando.

-. Que paso?.- dijo sano , acercándose a aoshi y misao.

-. Nada, solo di el autógrafo que no me dejaste dar.- rió misao entrando a la cocina.

-. Y tu?.- pregunto sano a aoshi.

-. Yo que?.- dijo Aoshi, siguiendo a misao hacia la cocina.

-. Permiso aquí están las pizzas.- dijo Aoshi, mirando a kenshin y a kaoru que se peleaban por sazonar una ensalada.

-. Oigan estamos aquí.- rió misao.

-. Ou, gracias Aoshi san.- dijo kaoru sonrojada, poniendo las pizzas en unos platos grandes.

-. No te preocupes kaoru-dono, yo la arreglo vayan a sentarse. Dijo kenshin.

-. Hai.- dijo sonriendo misao.

-. Que esperan , tengo hambre!!.- grito sanosuke desde la mesa.

Kaoru y misao se pusieron azul y luego trataron de sonreír.

-. Vamos Aoshi sama.- dijo misao sonriéndole. A lo que Aoshi no pudo resistirse saliendo tras ella.

-. Por que no me dejas hacerlo.- rió kaoru de pie junto a kenshin.

-. Es mi deber ayudar.- sonrió kenshin, mirándola a los ojos.

-. Yo.. no se cocinar muy bien, es por eso que siempre hago ensaladas.- confeso kaoru bajando la vista.

-. Ya veo, demo puedes aprender, si quieres podría enseñarte.- soltó kenshin, sin medir sus palabras, evitando mirarla.

-. Seria genial.- dijo kaoru rozando su cuerpo con el de el, en cuanto trataba de sacar la otra ensalada.-. vamos?.- agrego sonriendo.

-. Hai vamos.- dijo kenshin, que vestía con unos jeans también, demo tenia una camiseta manga corta blanca.

Sanosuke, los miro llegar, primero a Aoshi con Misao, esta ultima venia sonriente y el cubo de hielo, solo tenia un semblante tranquilo, se sentó junto a ella.

Luego kaoru que se sentó a su otro lado y kenshin junto a ella.

-. Uhmmm..- murmuro sanosuke.

-. Que?.- le pregunto Misao, mientras sacaba un poco de ensalada.

-. Nada..  bien y uds , supongo tienen novias.- rió sanosuke, mirando a kenshin y Aoshi. Y Haciendo con este hecho que  misao soltara casi toda la ensalada encima de Aoshi y kaoru se atragantara con la bebida.

-. Ou, gomen nasai , iré por un paño.- dijo misao completamente sonrojada, mientras corría a la cocina.

-. Kaoru dono se encuentra bien?.- pregunto kenshin, mientras le hacia pequeños masajes en la espalda a kaoru que estaba roja mirando de reojo a sanosuke, que sonreía victorioso.

-. Hai.. uhm kenshin, creo que estoy bien.- dijo mirándolo sonrojada.

-. Toma un poco de bebida.- sonrió kenshin.

-. Arigato.- agrego kaoru.

Misao volvió con el paño y le limpio sin darse cuenta la pierna derecha a Aoshi, que la miraba en silencio.

-. Kami, te quedara una mancha, digo le quedara.- dijo toda sonrojada misao, mientras seguía limpiándole la pierna.

Aoshi le tomo las manos y tomo el paño

-. Arigato, no es nada, solo se mojo el jeans, solo dime Aoshi.- murmuro mirándola.

Misao estaba al borde del desmayo, por tener las suaves manos de Aoshi entre las suyas, demo el momento fue claramente borrado por…

-. Comemos??.- dijo sanosuke, mirando a Aoshi, que quito las manos de misao y dejo el paño en la mesa.

Misao lo miro y mascullo algo entre dientes.

-. Gracias por la comida!!.- agrego kenshin, mientras todos sonreían.

-. Vaya supongo uds, no comen estas cosas.- rió sanosuke.

-. Al contrario.- soltó Aoshi , mientras comia pizza.

-. Y no van a contestar mi pregunta?.- rió sanosuke, haciendo que kaoru y misao le pisaran cada una un pie.-. kya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- grito saliendo hacia el baño.

-. Que le habra pasado a sano?.- dijo asustada misao.

-. No lo se, demo espero no tarde.- rió kaoru, volviendo la vista a kenshin.

-. El martes, les tomaran fotos para skechers.- dijo Aoshi.

-. Genial.- sonrió misao.

-. Hai, creo que también las dos serán portadas de la revista People.- agrego kenshin.

-. Me olvidaba decirles, que kenshin nos acompañara, pues es uno de los accionistas de teens angels.- agrego Aoshi.

-. Enserio.- pregunto kaoru.-. ou, este.. que bien.- dijo sonrojada.

Kenshin sonrió, sin quitarle la vista mientras comía, miro también a Aoshi que veía a misao, mientras esta tomaba bebida. Y sonrió. La simple visita había pasado ha ser un encuentro extraño, pero satisfactorio.

-. Bueno bueno, he vuelto y aun queda pizza.- rió sanosuke.-. vamos mis amigos, no me digan que hacen dieta.- agrego.

-. Sano ¬¬.- dijo kaoru.

-. Y en que estábamos?.- rió sanosuke.

-. En que no tenemos novias, y tu?.- dijo kenshin, sintiendo a kaoru tensarse.

-. Pues no, no necesito tampoco, si tengo a mis dos pequeñas, mi comadrejita y mi mapache.- dijo sanosuke apretándole las mejillas a kaoru y a misao.

-. ¬¬!! O¬¬O, basta.- dijo kaoru. Mientras sano las soltaba.

-. Que mas puedo pedir , no creen?.- agrego sanosuke, haciendo que Aoshi dejara de comer.

-. Hai.- susurro.

-. Seguro.- dijo también kenshin.

Kaoru y misao querían matar a sanosuke, demasiadas vergüenzas juntas!!!, ya vería cuando estuvieran solos. Pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo, mientras les sonreían a los chicos.

-. Y uds tienen novio?.- pregunto inocente kenshin.

-. Este.. no yo no tengo.- sonrió kaoru mientras lo veía.

-. Yo tampoco.- rió misao , tomando mas ensalada.

-. Y soujiro? Y enishi?.- dijo sanosuke.

Kaoru y misao se giraron a verlo.

-. ¬¬, enishi vive en EE.UU.- gruño kaoru.- y no es mi novio.- agrego.

-. Soujiro esta de intercambio en España y tampoco es mi novio.- dijo molesta misao.

-. Ahh… las jovencitas de ahora no.- rió sanosuke, mirando a kenshin y Aoshi, que solo asintieron. Pensando cada uno en como matarlo vivo,  aunque quizás el les podría ser de mucha ayuda.

Pero, hasta el momento solo había sido una molestia, pensaron al unísono Aoshi y kenshin cuando se miraron.

****

**Fin del Quinto Capitulo.**

****

**Misao-19**

Nihao!, gomen por la tardanza pues, he tenido mucho estudio y aun tengo exámenes ._.

Y lamento también no poder contestar los reviews, pues no me siento muy bien que digamos, en el otro capitulo prometo que si.

Nombrare a las personitas especiales:

**Gaby**** (hyatt, Rurouni-andrea, Neo cristal Serenity, Shezaei_neko, Meikyo,Little mary-chan, Mer1, Bizcochia U-u, Kaora-fgv-16 , Ali_chan^o^, Anny-chan , Bunny De Saito (abuelito rosa, te recuerdo ke es mi fic y te llamas saito aquí y punto, ¿ dudas? Jejeje :P). Pau, Justary y Kaory Kamiya.**

Gracias a todas de verdad y gomen nasai por no saludarlas como es costumbre, demo prometo hacerlo.

Espero sus ánimos y reviews, besos nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Ja ne 

**Misao-19**

**-.-.-. Aoshi y Misao por siempre.-.-.-**

****


	6. Amigos

**Soledad**

**By**** Misao-20**

**Nota de la autora: Rk no es mío y esto es un A/U.-**

**VI.-Amigos.-**

-. Ahh… las jovencitas de ahora no.- rió sanosuke, mirando a kenshin y Aoshi, que solo asintieron. Pensando cada uno en como matarlo vivo, aunque quizás el les podría ser de mucha ayuda.

Pero, hasta el momento solo había sido una molestia, pensaron al unísono Aoshi y kenshin cuando se miraron.

Las chicas por su lado estaban molestas mirando de reojo a sanosuke, había hecho de todo pero ahora se estaba pasando de la raya.

- creo que se les quito el apetito – rió sanosuke , comiendo mientras veía a sus cuatro acompañantes.

- Como se te ocurre – gruño misao echándose un gran bocado de pizza a la boca y mirándolo roja de furia.

- Ma.. maa… misao-chan se ahogara – kenshin miraba asustado a misao y kaoru también, aoshi la miraba entre confuso y asustado.

- Es…toy..ñam.bien – susurro entre dientes misao.

- Esos no son modales de una señorita – dijo sanosuke victorioso.

- Basta sano – gruño kaoru.

- Misao creo que deberías comer lento- soltó aoshi asombrando a todos y poniendo una mano sobre la de misao, que dejo de mascar, tragar y respirar mientras lo veía.

- Gomen, necesito agua.. – dijo tragando todo de un bocado y salía hacia la cocina.

- Aoshi llevale bebida – susurro kenshin , y aoshi lo miro asintiendo.

- No se demoren , que estoy observando – gruño sanosuke, mientras kaoru no controlaba su puño dejando k.o a sanosuke. Y  a kenshin muy asustado.

- Gomen nasai, es que sano se pone así cuando nos visitan hombres – rió nerviosa kaoru.

- No te preocupes kaoru-dono, yo también estaría como el si estuviera a mi cuidado una… - kenshin se ruborizo y termino de hablar, mientras se giraba a tomar bebida.

- Pero sano se pasa de limites – susurro también sonrojada kaoru jugando con la servilleta.

- Es por que es su amigo – dijo kenshin sonriéndole como solo el lo sabe hacer.

- Si es nuestro mejor amigo – susurro kaoru mirando a sanosuke en el piso con los ojos en espiral.- siempre ha estado ahí para nosotras – agrego.

- Se nota que son mucho mas importantes de lo que uds creen para el- dijo kenshin levantándose a ayudarle a kaoru a levantar a sanosuke.

- Si..- susurro kaoru al contacto imprevisto de la mano de kenshin al levantar a sanosuke.

Los dos se sonrieron, en tanto kenshin llevaba a sanosuke a un sillon y kaoru le ayudaba .

En la cocina misao media ahogada de rabia y comida trataba de tocer en el lavadero.

Sinceramente no se veía muy sexy así para aoshi , pero las circunstancias la llevaron a eso .

- te encuentras bien? – susurro aoshi junto a ella.

- Si disculpe – murmuro misao girándose y viéndole. No debía olvidar que era el hijo del dueño de la empresa donde ella trabajaba, su jefe.

- Te dije que me podías tutear – dijo serio aoshi viendo la cara sonrojada de la muchacha.

- Si, lo siento es que ud. Bueno tu eres el dueño..- susurro nerviosa misao.

- Si lo se, pero nada tiene que ver – dijo aoshi antes de apoyarse en la mesa de la cocina pues había tenido una extraña visión de misao vestida de ninja, que lo dejo mareado y temblando.

- Se siente bien? – susurro misao guiándolo hasta una silla.

- Gomen, no se que me paso – susurro viéndola, aun podía ver rastros de su ropa ninja y cerro los ojos tratando de volver en si.

- Te haré agua con azucar – dijo misao sacando un vaso y echándole una cucharada de azúcar.- seguro que no tomas nada?? – pregunto curiosa.

- Claro que no.- medio sonrió aoshi por la ocurrencia de la joven, aun conservaba su inocencia dulce.

- Vale – dijo misao recibiendo el vaso de aoshi y haciendo otro contacto con sus manos que la sonrojo mas que las veces anteriores.

Sanosuke que había despertado, se apresuro a la cocina y asomo la cabeza.

- oye cubo de hielo, tu amigo se va – dijo mirándolos acusadoramente.

- Voy – susurro aoshi levantándose y esperando a que misao salga primero hacia la sala.

- Todo un caballero ne? – dijo sanosuke mirándole.

- Es lo menos que se puede ser – susurro aoshi sin mirarle y acercándose a kenshin.

- Debemos irnos – dijo kenshin.

- Es una lastima – susurro kaoru bajito, haciendo que el pelirrojo la mirara sonriendo.

- Nos veremos entonces el lunes – dijo aoshi , los cuatro se sonrieron y las chicas caminaron a la puerta a despedirlos, mientras sanosuke los veía desde atrás.

Kenshin se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de kaoru , y esta se quedo apoyada en la puerta mientras ken entraba al auto esta vez en la parte del copiloto.

Aoshi había salido y misao lo seguía , tocándole un hombro lo hizo girar y se empino para despedirse con un suave beso en la mejilla.

- nos vemos – susurro misao  para volver corriendo junto a kaoru, mientras aoshi la miraba antes de subir al auto.

Los dos antes de irse se giraron a verlas, en tanto ellas se despedían con la mano, y de pronto apareció sanosuke abrazandolas a las dos una enorme vena surgió en sus sienes .

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las dos chicas se giraron enojadas viendo a sanosuke que solo retrocedía por el pasillo.

- como que te quedas aquí!! – grito kaoru.

- Después de semejante vergüenza que nos hiciste pasar!! – grito misao.

- Bueno.. chicas , sino fue nada, además uds son mis amigas- decía sano antes de caer sentado en uno de los sillones.

- Eso no te da derecho a que nos hagas pasar vergüenzas ..- susurro kaoru sentándose junto a el y luego ha hacerle cosquillas, para que luego misao se le uniera.

- Te lo mereces .- reía misao, mientras sanosuke se retorcía en el sillon riendo .

- Jajajajaja basta por favor..- sanosuke con lagrimas en los ojos pedía clemencia.

- Vale.- reía kaoru y terminaron las dos abrazadas por sanosuke.

Después acomodaron las ropas que misao había tirado a la pieza de kaoru, y armaron el sillón cama que estaba en la sala para sanosuke, ya que como la casa era pequeña no tenia mas habitaciones, pero típico que había uno de esos sillones grandes armables para cama.

- Aquí dormirás mejor que nosotras.- reía misao mientras saltaba encima de la cama de sano que estaba recién hecha.

- Comadreja me desarmaras todo- gruño sano tomándole un pie y haciéndole caer.

- Kaoruu sano me boto- reía y gritaba misao.

- Basta los dos y vengan a comer – llamaba kaoru desde la cocina para cenar.

- Si busu!!- gritaba sanosuke , riendo con misao, mientras veían a kaoru con una venita.

Así cenaron, ahora los tres juntos, por un lado era bueno que sanosuke se encontrara con ellas en la casa, pues tenían mayor seguridad y no tendrían que estar asustadas en la noche para cerrar las puertas, ya que el se preocuparía de todo.

Pusieron la televisión frente a la cama de sanosuke y se sentaron el y misao , mientras que kaoru iba a su habitación a arreglar sus cosas.

- porque te portaste así – pregunto misao, que se encontraba sentada entre las piernas de sanosuke y apoyando su espalda en su pecho.

- Porque es mi deber- decía sanosuke comiendo galletas.

- Tu deber es avergonzarnos?- gruño misao apretando con una mano su rodilla.

- No, mi deber es protegerlas y no me peñisques comadreja- dijo jalándole la trenza y comiendo mas galletas.

- Gracias..- susurro misao , mientras tomaba su mano, sano sonrió sin que lo viera.

- No se acostumbren.- dijo burlón.

- Te he oído baka, además siempre que tengas la oportunidad de avergonzarnos lo harás!- grito misao.

- Pues … si.- dijo riendo

De la pieza de kaoru salto una almohada, que llego justo al rostro de sanosuke.

- busu violenta!- grito sano , y volvía a reír con misao.

- Compórtate baka!- grito kaoru moviendo una mano por la puerta.

- Ven a dormir con nosotros trabajolica- grito sano.

- No grites en mi oído baka!!- grito misao peñiscandolo de nuevo.

- Me dejaras azul comadreja, ademas nadie te manda a sentarte entre mis piernas- rió sanosuke.

- Tengo frió lo sabes – susurro misao agachando la cabeza.

Sanosuke sonrió y dejo las galletas, para atraer las frasadas y taparlos a los dos , en tanto la abrazaba con una mano.

- no te duermas – dijo sano antes de tomar una galleta , cuando la miro, misao estaba dormida. 

- Que paso? – pregunto kaoru saliendo a verlos.

- Misao se durmió U_U – dijo sanosuke.

- Dale llevémosla a la cama- dijo kaoru. Tratando de tomar a misao, que se giro y se abrazo de sanosuke.

- Creo que será imposible- sonrio sano.- déjala aquí, ven tu también .- 

- Ya, iré a guardar lo ultimo y vengo- sonrió kaoru volviendo a su habitación.

Sano acomodo a misao en su lado izquierdo y la tapo, dejando las galletas abajo del sillón.

Mientras la miraba y veía a kaoru, sonreía sabia que ellas dos eran su  unico apoyo y el para ellas también, sobre todo en estos días donde no se puede confiar en nadie.

Kaoru volvió y se acostó al lado derecho, y se durmió de inmediato igualmente abrazada a el.

Era increíble la confianza, pero ya mas de una vez habían dormido los tres juntos o misao con sano, pues esta le tenia miedo a los truenos.

Por su parte las chicas nunca habían sentido miedo de el, sanosuke es su mejor amigo y la persona mas confiable de todas, aunque fuera brusco a veces, tiene un corazón noble y respetuoso.

Asi se durmió el del mismo modo, cuidando a sus dos pequeñas..

****

****

****

****

**Fin del Sexto Capitulo.-**

****

****

****

**Misao****:**

****

**Nihao****!!!!, saludos a todas, bueno no se como pero la musa volvió a mi en este fic, espero les guste el capitulo, me dedique mas a la amistad de sano y las chicas así que espero opiniones.**

**Y prometo actualizar pronto, aunque no podría decir un día, pues he tenido demasiado que estudiar y no he tenido tiempo.**

**Pero ya la otra semana no tengo nada y tendré tiempo de actualizar amazonas, a-peluche y aunque no te pueda ver.**

**Así que eso nos vemos y saludos a todas las amables personitas que me dejan mensajes que valoro mucho ^^.**

**Rurouni****-Andrea,** **gaby**** (hyatt,** **Meikyo****,  justary,** **Aome****,** **Rosalynn****,** **Y-Yukiko-Y,** **Kaory**** Kamiya,** **Bunny**** Saito,** **Neo cristal Serenity,** **Anny****-chan,** **AsUmI****,** **liho****,** **bizcochia**** U-u,** **mer1,** **Hitokiri****-miao miao.**

**Se cuidan y no me olviden ^^.**

**Besos**

**Misao****-20**

**-.-.-. Aoshi y Misao por siempre.-.-.-**


End file.
